New world
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Ever wondered how Jeb really made bird-kids? Well the truth is…..Magic. Jeb is an expelled student from Hogwarts. What happens when the Ministry of Magic finds out and starts to hand out letters to the flock?
1. Chapter 1: The truth

**Max's POV**

"Max just leave me alone" Jeb growled at me.

"But it's true and you know it, so just tell me!" I yelled at him.

"Max you're just a kid, you wont understand!" he yelled then stormed off and I heard his door slam shut.

For the past 3 days I had been asking Jeb how we were made. We had always been told that we were injected with 2% bird DNA, but Iggy brought it to my attention that it was impossible, for how would they know that we'd get the wing and light weight and lungs and all that stuff, and 2% isn't enough, it's just impossible, so something had to be wrong.

And don't ask me how Iggy, a 10 nearly 11 year old kid knows that kind of science stuff, he's just smart like that.

So I'm Maximum ride (Max) and I'm 10. There's Fang and Iggy who are 10 as well. Then there's Nudge who is 9 **(A/N I had to make Nudge older so she hits 11 earlier. You'll understand later)** and the Gasman, or Gazzy who is 4. And Angel who is 2. Tomorrow we all turn one year older! Its gonna be awesome! But Jeb was dampening my mood.

"Did you get it out of him?" Iggy asked. "No" I frowned.

"Humph" Iggy frowned flopping onto the bed, unfortunately for him Gazzy was in his frightening fours and was moving everything and touching everything, and Iggy had thrown himself to where Fang's bed had been, but because Fang's bed was on wheels, Gazzy had pushed it to the other side of the room, so Iggy fell flat on his face.

I burst out laughing and in seconds was rolling on the floor with tears running down my face from laughing. Fang chuckled, Nudge giggled hysterically, Gazzy did a cute giggle and even Angel who was lying in a basket had smiled.

I helped Iggy to his feet and his cheeks were bright red and he stormed out of the room. We all looked guilty, we shouldn't have laughed, Iggy was blind and even though he had the best hearing, smell and touch of us, he sometimes found it difficult when we moved stuff.

"I haves an idea" Nudge piped in. "Why don't we tell Jeb that if he doesn't tell us what's going on then we will leave because we cant be in the same house with a liar and if he says 'fine leave' we'll stay in the cubby house until he changes his mind?" Nudge said in one breath. "That's a good idea" I smiled and Angel giggled. I picked up Angel and we walked down to Jeb's room.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked poking his head out of the bathroom. "Come on ranga" I said and he frowned. "It's strawberry blonde" he said. He was right, it was strawberry blonde, maybe on the blonde side, I have no idea how he knew that.

I banged on Jeb's door and he answered. "Yeah?" he asked. "Jeb we have decided that if you don't tell us what is really going on then we will leave, all of us. And maybe the erasers or white coats will get us again and we could be killed and it'll all be your fault" I glared at him.

"Not this again Maximum. Fine leave, you'll see how hard it is out in the real world" he said. "Fine" I glared then spun around and left and the others followed.

I walked outside and opened my wings and the others copied me. "Ok, I'll tell you!" Jeb yelled from the window and we grinned and he sat us down at the kitchen table.

"Ok, so by now you've probably figured out how impossible it is for you to be like this" he started.

"I figured it out" Iggy beamed. "Shut up" Fang told him. "No you shut up" Iggy started. "But then if I did you wouldn't be able to anything coz your blind" Fang teased. "Like there's a difference if you talk or not emo boy" Iggy said back and Fang growled. "Shut up ranga" he said. "I'm not ranga!" Iggy yelled throwing himself at Fang and they began wrestling on the ground.

"You two are so stupid!" I yelled at them and Jeb pulled them apart, Iggy had a blood nose but Fang was unscratched. Jeb handed Iggy a tissue and continued with his story.

"Not everything I did to you was scientific. The reason you are all like this is because I used….. Magic" he said. It was silent as it sunk in. "Pfft, magic doesn't exist" Iggy scoffed. "It does" Jeb said. "Prove it" Fang said. "I cant. I had my wand snapped in half for what I did" Jeb said.

"Wand? More bullshit" Iggy said. "Iggy language!" Jeb snapped. "Yeah it's bullshit" Gazzy banged his fist on the table and Jeb shot Iggy a dirty look, which was wasted as Iggy grinned.

"It's all true, believe it or don't" Jeb said getting up. "Now get to bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow" he grinned before leaving.

I carried a sleepy Angel to her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Nudge" I said kissing Nudge's head and tucked her in as well. I picked up what looked like a small bomb and rolled my eyes.

I tucked Gazzy in and walked into Fang and Iggy's room. "Is this yours?" I asked Iggy and tossed him the bomb. "Nope" he said hiding it under his pillow. "Liar" I glared and he grinned. "Night Max" Fang yawned. "Night Fang" I said trying not to smile. Iggy was feeling around for the top of his blanket which was hanging off the bed. I dragged it up and threw it over him. "I'm not a child, I can do it myself" He sulked and rolled over to face the wall. I sighed and went to bed.

Jeb's POV

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed. I knew they would take it like that. It was all true, every word of it. I had been a student at a school called Hogwarts and I learned magic there. All of a sudden I heard a tap at my window and my heart skipped a beat as I saw a brown owl outside. I opened the window and took the letter from it:

_Jeb. We are aware that you have broken our law and told your experiments of our world. There will be consequences. _

_Sincerely_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

What had I gotten myself into!


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday letter

**Max's POV**

My eyes snapped open as someone stood on me.

"Max get up, it's our birthday!" Nudge squealed jumping on me.

I got up and started jumping up and down with her. Angel slowly stumbled into my room

"I'm 8!" Nudge squealed. "And I'm 11!" I squealed as well. "Go wake Gazzy" I told Nudge and she took Angel's hand and they ran to Gazzy's room.

I ran to Fang and Iggy's room. I dived under Iggy's bed and reached up and hit him. He mumbled something and I heard him slowly sit up. I saw his legs swing over the edge of his bed and I tried not to laugh.

As he stood up I grabbed his legs and he fell to the floor.

"Iggy" I giggled rolling out from under his bed and dancing around him. "Uhh" he groaned getting up. "It's our birthday!" I squealed and he grinned and headed downstairs.

I grinned and jumped up on Fang's bed. "Fang! Fang! Fang!" I yelled jumping up and down on his bed. He rolled over and pretended to snore.

"Fang! You have to get up it's our birthday! We're 11!" I yelled jumping up and down.

He snored even louder so I stood on his chest and he bolted up and tackled me to the floor. I laughed and we got up and ran downstairs.

Jeb was already up and cooking breakfast. "Happy birthday guys" he grinned and pointed to a pile of presents that the others were already ripping into.

I dived in and found one with my name on it and ripped it open.

It was a necklace from Jeb with 'The flock' printed on a gold heart, and on the back was 'Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel.' I put it on straight away.

I got a pretty card from Gazzy and Angel, a picture of all of us at the beach from Nudge, it was even framed, I loved this picture. I got a new lock for my diary from Iggy, it was a combination and I knew he had trouble with those so I appreciated it. And I got a black shirt with "I'm the person your mum warned you about" on it from Fang.

I saw Angel had gotten more stuffed animals, I had gotten her a stuffed angel and I saw it in her arms as she opened more presents.

Gazzy had a mix of explosive stuff and books, who would have known a four year old would love reading? I had gotten him a book on wars and weapons.

Nudge mostly had make-up and I had gotten her a fashion magazine and some small make-up pieces that she had actually picked out coz I had no idea about that stuff.

Iggy had an explosive kit and some things for it, along with some cooking equipment, I had gotten him a pocket knife.

Fang was hard to buy for, but I saw him looking happy surrounded with his presents which were a card, a picture of us, a book and I couldn't see what it was on and the black pocket knife I had gotten him. He had one present to go and he opened the top of it and peered in and grinned, so it must have been good, but I didn't know because he wouldn't let me see it and it was from Jeb so it couldn't have been bad or anything.

We had breakfast then cake. We were still wandering around the house in our pj's and were trying out our presents.

All of a sudden there was a tap and I opened the door but there was no one there. There was another tap and I saw it had come from the window. I opened it and Nudge screamed as a black owl swooped in and land on the couch. I saw Jeb's eyes widen and I hoped he wasn't scared of owls. "Shoo" I said and it just looked at me with its big eyes. "Max it has something in its claw" Nudge said. I looked down and sure enough there was paper in its claw. I slowly edged forward and took the paper. I flattened it out and read it and it said:

_To Miss Max, Iggy and Fang in the big E shaped house in the lounge room_

"Wow that's creepy" I said. "Well read it!" Iggy yelled jumping up and down. "Max don't read it" Jeb said. "Why not? It's ours" I said. "Max, don't read it. Give it to me" he held out his hand and I shook my head and opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Max, Iggy and Fang,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow a trusted member of Hogwarts and a friend of mine will come and pick you up and help you collect your things then you will board the train and come here. We are aware of your wings and you will be safe here._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_P.S Happy birthday to all of you_

It was silent as we swallowed what we had learned. "I'm a wizard!" Iggy yelled zooming around with a pretend wand, pretending to zap everyone, at least until Fang stuck out his foot and Iggy fell. "How could you not tell us?" I asked Jeb. "I tried to, you didn't believe me" he shrugged. "I want to go!" Nudge wailed. "Me to" Gazzy yelled. "Sorry guys, you have to wait until your 11 as well" Jeb said and they pouted.

The rest of the day was spent talking about what Hogwarts was like. We went to bed early for we couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: A new world

**Max's POV**

We were all awake at 6:00am the next morning, waiting impatiently for this so called 'friend' to come.

It was 7:00am when there was a knock on the door and we all froze. We were in the lounge room and we listened as Jeb answered the door.

"Hagrid. Wow it's been ages. I should have guessed you would have been Dumbledore's trusted friend. So how have you been?" Jeb asked.

"I'm fine Jeb" a loud voice boomed. Jeb walked in and the biggest guy I had ever seen followed him.

We were all silent until Gazzy asked, "Are you a giant?" "Half giant" the guy said and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Hagrid explained how we were going to Hogwarts and how we would be there all the time except for the summer and Christmas is we wanted.

It was a sad goodbye to everyone as we packed our bags and left with Hagrid. Hagrid was really cool about it and he told us about the rules and the history and all that.

"Close your eyes" he told us and I saw him mumble sorry to Iggy who just rolled his eyes. "Know grab my arm" he said and I put my hand on his arm. All of a sudden I felt sick, like I had been spun around a thousand times. I opened my eyes and we were standing in a bar.

"What happened?" Fang asked. "It's magic. Don't tell anyone coz really I'm not supposed to do it, but Dumbledore said I could this once" Hagrid said walking off and we ran to catch up as he led us out the back of the bar.

"Where are we?" Iggy asked. "A bar in London" Hagrid said. "London!" We all yelled and he laughed. "Yep, and I'm about to take you into a place called Diagon ally, a place of magic" he said and we grinned.

He tapped a few bricks on the wall and we gasped as the wall moved and we stepped into a new town. My eyes were wide as I saw owls flying around everywhere and people walking around in cloaks. "So you ready to get your things?" Hagrid asked and we all nodded in amazement.

He took us into a shop to get a cauldron and other things like books and we had gotten cloaks fitted. By now I was cool with magic, plus I had skimmed through 'A History of Magic.'

"Ok, now all we gotta get is your wand" Hagrid read off a list. We were exited about getting the wand we could barely contain it. We walked into a small dusty shop. "I'm going to get your train tickets" Hagrid said and we were left alone.

"What do we do?" I whispered. "I don't know" Iggy whispered back. "Should we call out or something?" Fang whispered. Just then a man came into sight, mumbling to himself.

"Oh, customers" he smiled and we walked up to him. I could imagine us standing there, so small and confused. We probably looked pathetic. "So, I take it your muggle born?" he asked. Hagrid had explained that muggles were non magic people.

"It's complicated" I said and he just nodded. "So, do you have names?" he asked. "Yep" was all I said and he chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm Ollivander, better?" he asked and I grinned.

"Fang" Fang said and Mr. Ollivander nodded. Well Fang, lets see what we can find for you" Mr. Ollivander said looking Fang up and down. He grabbed down a box and handed it to Fang and Fang took out a wand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Fang asked. "Wave it" Mr. Ollivander said. Fang shrugged and waved the wand and the top of it exploded and Fang dropped it.

"Awesome, I want that one" Iggy grinned and Mr. Ollivander laughed. "That means it's not right for you. The wand chooses the wizard or Witch. That one wasn't right" he said picking it up and handing Fang another one.

As soon as Fang gripped it the wand glowed and Fang's eyes widened. "Ahh. 9 and a half inches, Dragon heart string and oak, strong. You'll do good things with that wand" Mr. Ollivander said wisely and Fang nodded and paid in magic money.

"Now what's your name?" Mr. Ollivander asked Iggy. "Iggy" he said and Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Try this" he said handing Iggy a wand. Like Fang's first wand it exploded and Iggy grinned. Mr. Ollivander gave Iggy another wand and it to exploded. "Hmm" said Mr. Ollivander then he jumped up on his ladder and grabbed a wand hidden away and blew the dust off it. "Try this one" he said and handed it to Iggy.

It glowed and Iggy grinned. "11 inches, unicorn hair, Rowan tree. One of the only wands I have with Rowan in it. I'd say you're a very special kid, you'll also do great things, along with a lot of mischief" Mr. Ollivander warned Iggy and Iggy grinned and I could see he already loved his wand.

"Now you" he asked me. "Max" I said. "Interesting" he said. "What?" I asked. "I think I know the perfect wand for you" he said and went out back. I waited and he came back in and handed me a wand. As soon as I touched it, it glowed and I felt my body get warm and it felt perfect in my hand.

"Hmm. 10 inches, willow, dragon heart string, bendy and firm. I can tell you're a leader" he said and I paid for my wand and Iggy's. We walked out of the shop to find Hagrid waiting for us.

"How'd you go?" he asked us. "It was awesome" Iggy said and Hagrid smiled. "Now, there's one more thing" Hagrid said. "Yeah?" Fang asked. Well if we leave now we can get a taxi and make it there in time. But if you want you're allowed a pet, so we can stop and grab one now, but we'll have to use magic to get there" Hagrid said.

None of us liked using magic to travel, but we all desperately wanted a pet, so we headed for the pet store. We spent half an hour walking around the shop.

We came out with our new pets. I had chosen an owl. It was tawny with white tips and big blue eyes. Fang stood there with a cadge and inside it was an owl and it was pure black with black eyes and it looked timid yet confident. Perfect for Fang. All of a sudden Iggy walked out and stood with us, he didn't have anything. "How come you didn't get anything?" I asked.

"I did" he grinned and sure enough a cat stood at his feet. I laughed as I saw it. It was the same color as Iggy's hair, a strawberry blonde. I giggled as I also saw that it was blind in one eyes. "I'm going to call him Fido" Iggy grinned and I swear I saw the cat smile. As we walked off with Hagrid the cat followed Iggy and didn't run off once. "I think he likes me" Iggy grinned as the cat stopped at his feet. "Your ready?" Hagrid asked holding out his arm. I winced but took it. Iggy grabbed his cat and him and Fang also took Hagrid's arm and we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**Max's POV**

We landed in an empty room and I held my head while it spun.

Iggy's cat looked sick and it threw up, right at my feet.

"Eww you feral thing!" I screamed jumping back.

"Well done Fido" Iggy grinned patting his cat and it purred so I stuck my tongue at it and Fang chuckled.

"Ok, so you have to be on the train in five minutes, it leaves at 11 on the dot" Hagrid said handing us our tickets. "I'll see you there" he grinned then he was gone.

In the room there were three trolleys. I chucked my trunk on the bottom of a trolley and my owl cadge on top. Fang did the same thing. We helped Iggy put his trunk on the trolley and then his cat jumped up on top and laid down. "He's so smart" Iggy grinned patting it and I pulled a face.

We pushed our trolleys out of the room and we were at a train station.

"Excuse me?" I asked a worker. "Can you tell us where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" I asked. "What is with you kids? You're not the first one to ask me. This isn't funny anymore, it doesn't exist" he said and walked away. "Lucky for him he doesn't know I can break his neck before he could blink" Fang frowned and I nodded.

I rubbed my wings under my shirt. We came to platform 9 and 10, but no 9 and 3 quarters. "What the hell?" I growled. I kicked the wall and my foot fell straight through it.

"Oh my god" I gasped. Fang put his arm in it and it went straight through. I looked at Fang and he looked at me. He shrugged and pushed his trolley towards the wall and next thing I know he had disappeared through the wall.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about walking into a wall so I said "Nothing." "Ok, walk straight ahead Ig" I said. He pushed his trolley and he to walked straight through the wall. I took a deep breath and walked towards the wall. I expected to crash, but went straight through. I let out my breath and walked over to Fang and Iggy.

"You let me walk into a wall!" Iggy yelled as Fang told him what had happened. "Well I went first" Fang shrugged. "Your such jerks" Iggy crossed his arms and his cat rubbed against him and he patted it.

We looked around, having no idea what to do. We followed the others and put our trolleys away then got onto the train with our trunks and pets. We took a carriage together and put our stuff away.

We were 3 minutes into the ride when our door opened and two boys and a girl stood there. "Umm, do you mind if we sit here? A boy with red hair and freckles asked. "Sure" I said and they sat opposite to us.

"I'm Ron Weasly" the red haired kid said. "I'm Harry Potter" a kid with black hair and glasses said. "I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said. "Max" "Fang" "Iggy" we all said. "Weird names. What no last names?" The Harry kid asked. "Well I go by Maximum Ride, but these don't have names. We picked our names ourselves" I said pointing to Iggy and Fang. "Interesting" The red haired kid said.

"So what's going on with you two?" Iggy asked. "I'm a pure blood. I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister" Ron said. "Half blood, but I didn't even know this place existed until yesterday" Harry said. "I'm an only child and a muggle born" Hermione said. "What about you three?" Harry asked. "Well Me, Iggy and Fang are all 11; obviously, I got another younger brother who's 5, and two other sisters, ones 8 and ones 3" I said.

"And you're all related?" Harry asked. "Nah, we were all orphaned and are adopted relatives you could say" Iggy said and the others nodded. We talked with the others for ages and then the door opened.

Two boys about two years older than me stood there. They had red hair and were identical in every way. "Hey Ron, you ok?" one of the twins asked. "Of course I am, I'm not a child" Ron frowned and I whispered "Sounds like you" to Iggy.

"So who's this then?" One of the twins asked looking at me and I gave them an 'as if' look and he grinned. "Harry, Hermione, Max, Iggy, Fang" Ron said pointing to us as he said our names. "Fred and George, I don't know which is which. These are two of my brothers" Ron told us.

"Howdy" they said at the same time. They then left and we resumed talking. Soon we had slowed down and we pulled on our clocks and got off the train.

"First years! First years this way" a familiar voice called. "Hagrid" we grinned as we walked up to him. "Hey you three. So grab a boat" He told us and we got into a boat. We sailed across the lake. I heard everyone, including myself; gasp as we sighted the castle. It was so big. I was so tempted to snap out my wings and fly over it.

"I so want to fly over that" I said and the others nodded. "So why don't we?" Iggy asked. "And let everyone know who we are. I think not" Fang said. "But the headmaster dude said he knew what we were and that we would be safe. Anyways all the kids here are used to different, they are different" Iggy argued. "He has a point" I agreed with Iggy. "Fine. But only because I really need to stretch my wings" Fang said. I grinned and stood up and the other two did the same. "Oi, what are you three doing?" Hagrid asked. I just looked at Hagrid. "Oh no. Dumbledore warned us about this. Don't even think about it" he warned.

We ignored him and snapped out our wings. I heard everyone gasp as we took off into the night. It felt so good to fly. We circled the castle for a bit then landed at the castle's door with the others. Hagrid had obviously explained to them for they didn't seem too shocked.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked. "It's not something we like to brag about" I shrugged.

All of a sudden the doors opened and an old looking woman stood there. "I am professor McGonagall" was all she said. We followed her into a room. "You will stay here until I come and get you. You will then be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she said then turned and left.

The room became loud with chatter. "Are those pictures moving?" Fang asked. "I don't know Goth boy, I. Cant. See" Iggy snapped. "Yeah they are" I said.

Just then the doors opened up and professor McGonagall led us into a massive hall. There were four long tables and students were sitting there watching us and I felt squeamish.

We came to a halt in front of an old looking hat on a stool. "In front of us there's a stool with an old looking hat" I whispered to Iggy and he nodded.

"So your pure blood. What's with the houses?" I asked Ron. "Well Gryffindor is for the brave, the noble and all that. Ravenclaw is for the smart and wise ones. Hufflepuff is for the ones that are a kind and loyal, but I hear it's full of dim wits. Slytherin is for the stuck up pure bloods. Most of them turn out evil" Ron shrugged.

"So will you be in Slytherin because your pure blood?" I asked. "Hell I hope not. Nah pure bloods go anywhere, it's just Slytherin don't like anyone bar pure blood. I'll hopefully be in Gryffindor, that's where all my family are" Ron added and I nodded, getting nervous.

"I bet you're in Hufflepuff" I whispered to Iggy and he poked his tongue at me.

Professor McGonagall held up a scroll and began to read off names. "Hannah Abbot" Professor McGonagall read first. "Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled and my eyes widened.

More names were called. "Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called. Hermione paled and made her way to the hat. After a few seconds the hat called "Gryffindor!" And Hermione smiled and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

I had no idea what I wanted to happen. Gryffindor sounded the best. Ravenclaw sounded ok, and Hufflepuff sounded better then Slytherin, kind of. What if I wasn't chosen at all? What if they had made a mistake?

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called. There was a murmur as Harry made his way to the hat. This one took longer and I felt a bit better and the hat called "Gryffindor!"

A few more names were called, and then "Draco Malfoy." A bleach blonde haired boy took a seat and there was something about him that made me confused. "Slytherin!" the hat called before the hat had barely sat on his head.

I watched as more people went up then all of a sudden "Maximum Ride." My head snapped up and I started to shake. I slowly made my way to the hat, I felt everyone's eyes on me and I felt sick. If I had my way I would fly off. I sat on the stool and the hat fell over my eyes.

"_Hmm, well aren't you special?" _the hat said in my head. _"Well, where do you belong? I can see the bravery, and the smarts, and even a bit of dimness and kindness. Bit I also see a bit of darkness. So where will you go?" _I shivered, what was it going to call? "Gryffindor!" The hat called and I sighed with relief.

I took the hat off and went and sat with Harry and Hermione. I watched nervously as Fang and Iggy continued to stand there as other names were called.

"Ronald Weasly" Professor McGonagall called. Ron slowly made his way to the hat. It was only on for a second or two before it yelled out "Gryffindor!" He came and sat with us and I high fived him.

A few minutes later only Fang and Iggy stood there.

"Fang" Professor McGonagall called and I sighed with relief that they were at least on the list. Everyone looked confused at the name. Well wait until they got to Iggy, that was weirder than Fang. The hat was placed on his head.

Fang somehow managed to look bored, nervous and confident all at the same time.

The seconds ticked past and then the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" And I cheered with the others as he sat beside me. I thought Fang and I looked ridicules with our clocks on, but as Iggy stood there alone in a cloak, he looked ridicules.

"Iggy" Professor McGonagall called and he made his way to the stool. He tripped on the steep but managed to get there fine. I was scared for Iggy. He could end up anywhere. He wasn't very noble; he'd find a way out of anything. He was smart with science stuff and that, but pretty dumb in life, and he was kind of full of himself and that. He could go anywhere.

Time ticked past and I had the strangest idea that he was talking back to the hat. I was starting to sweat when finally the hat called "Gryffindor!" I let out my breath and Iggy clumsily made his way to us and sat on the other side of me.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said a few things, but I wasn't really listening. All of a sudden food appeared from no where. I looked at Fang and he grinned and we dug in.

"Wow you eat a lot" Ron said with his mouthful, but I didn't care because I had my mouth stuffed and I answered him with food still there. "Well we have to eat more than most people because we burn off so many calories so its hard to fill us up" I said.

"Well I think a girl that isn't all picky and that about her food is awesome" one of the twins said. "George that's disgusting, she's two years younger than you" Ron told him. "Hey!" the other twin said and Ron rolled his eyes. "Sorry George, I meant Fred" he said and Fred grinned.

After the food finished, there was even dessert. For once in our lives, Fang, Iggy and I managed to fill up. Well maybe just Fang and I for Iggy just kept eating.

Once we finished we were led to our dormitories. We were showed around the house and then all the first year girls were taken to where we were sleeping. All my things were already placed at the bottom of a bed. I was in between Hermione and a girl called Lavender. I put my pj's on and climbed in. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:

_Hey guys. So we arrived and we were placed into a house called Gryffindor, it's pretty cool. We have already made some friends and this place is amazing. I have a new pet, this owl. Fang also got an owl and Iggy got a retarded cat that's exactly like Iggy, it's creepy. I miss you all so much all ready. Love Max_

I attached it to my owl that I had decided to call Simon, and he flew off. I got into bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Kick off

**3rd Person**

So the days went passed and Max, Fang and Iggy managed to fit in fine.

They became good friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and other kids.

There were many fights with a kid called Malfoy and things were almost normal.

Fang was best at potions, Iggy was best at Defense against the Dark Arts and Max was best at transfiguration.

Max, Fang and Iggy found out who Harry was and helped him deal with Voldemort many times. Life was great.

In year two Iggy somehow made it on the Quidditch team as a beater. No one knew how because of the whole blind thing, but because of his extra hearing and his high tolerance to pain he was great at it. Near the end of year two Max was frozen from the Basilisk, but Fang and Hermione had managed to find out about it and everyone that had been frozen was restored. And Ginny, Ron's younger sister was saved by Harry, Ron, Fang and Iggy. Nudge also came into Hogwarts this year and was placed in Gryffindor. In year three Fang made it on the Quidditch team also as a keeper because of his fast reflexes.

So far things were looking fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Announcement

**P.S They are in year 5 now, and even though the ball is in year four, I made it in this year just for fun ok **

**Max's POV**

Once again we sat in a hall as the new first years lined up. I remember when that was us, how different things were. Now we were 15 and everything was so great for once. The feast began and we went to bed and the days passed liked normal.

"Uhh" I groaned. "What's up?" Ron asked. "Today totally sucks. We have double potions, Muggle studies, Charms, Ancient Runes and Herbology, and then me, Ron, Harry and Fang have Divination" I sighed.

"Well it's your own fault for taking Divination" Hermione said. "Your just jealous that you don't have 'The sight' I said. "Well Iggy's not taking it" she replied. "Yeah well I don't have sight, period" Iggy said and she mumbled something that sounded like "Sorry I forgot."

Potions was ok, except for the fact I got moved twice and Snape hates me. Well not as much as he hates Harry. I think I fell asleep in Muggle studies and Seamus managed to catch the table on fire so we missed out on most of Charms.

I went to the library because Fang, Iggy and Harry had Quidditch practice and Ron went back to the common room so me and Hermione hit the books. Ginny and Luna met us there. I liked Ginny and Luna. Ginny reminded me of a younger me. She was tough and sweet yet she knew who she was and took no shit from anyone. Luna was weird. She believed in everything and was just out there and not down here most of the time if you know what I mean.

Nudge went back to the common room as well because she was too loud for the library.

Ancient Runes was ok and Lavender Brown was knocked out in Herbology from a poisonous plant biting her.

In divination I learnt that apparently a daring task was coming that I should brace myself for.

The next few days were normal until one transfiguration lesson.

"I have an announcement to make" Professor McGonagall said. "This year there is going to be a ball. Only year 5 and up can go, but younger students may go if asked by an older student. You are expected to be partnered and dance. And yes, you have to go" she announced.

I groaned. I did not want to go. So the next few days were spent talking about the ball and nothing else. So far out of our entire group only three had partners. Ron and Hermione were going together and Harry had asked a girl named Cho Chang.

The ball was tomorrow and still none of us were partnered. We were all to scared to ask anyone. "So have any of you got partners yet?" Ron asked. "I have" George said. I'm taking Angelina Johnson" he grinned. "How about you Fred?" Ron asked. "I got me eye on a girl, I'm just waiting until closer so she has to say yes" he grinned and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think that's most of the other guy's ideas" Harry said and Fang and Iggy blushed.

That night I was worrying. I needed someone. I decided just to go with Iggy or Fang. Just then Fang walked in and I walked up to him. "You have a partner yet?" I asked. "Yep" he grinned. "Really who?" I asked. "It's a secret" he winked. "Aww come on. A clue?" I asked. "Well I think she's really cool. She's tough, smart and well just awesome" he said and I was shocked. He might actually like this girl. "Who is it?" I asked. "Ginny Weasly" he grinned before dashing up to his dorm before I could say anything.

Just then Iggy walked in. "Hey Max" he said as he bumped into me. "Did you hear Fang asked Ginny to the dance?" I asked Iggy. "Yeah. About time. I mean seriously, I'm blind and I can see he likes her" he laughed. "So do you have a date yet?" I asked. A goofy grin came over his face. "You do don't you?" I sighed. "Max, I think I'm in love" he giggled. Oh jeez this cant be good. "She's perfect. I think I've always liked her. She's so smart and fun to be with. I was too nervous to ask her, but then she was walking me back up here and it just came out and I asked her. You'd think she'd be shocked or disgusted that a guy like me would be asking her, but she just said 'Yes I'd love to' and then she left. She's so great Max" he grinned. I was scared to ask, but I asked "Who is it?" "Luna" he sighed happily then made his way up to his dorm. Ok, that was really weird. I wonder if he drunk a love potion. I watched as he tripped on a stair, but he continued to grin to himself and I decided he was just in love.

Now what was I going to do?

Just then Nudge bounded in. "Oh my god Max you'll never believe it! I was asked to the dance! I know I wasn't old enough to go and I was just hoping someone would ask me, but they didn't and it was really sad because I really wanted to go. And then I got this note to say meet me in the room of requirement and it was so romantic so I went down there and there was this guy and he stood in the shadows so I didn't know who it was. And he told me he had always liked me but he couldn't say anything because his friends would give him hell. And then he said he didn't care that he liked me and wanted me to come to the ball with him and he'd show everyone how great I was. And then he made me promise to go with him before he stood out of the shadows and I said I promised and then he stood out and you'll never guess who it was!" she squealed.

"Who?" I asked. "Draco Malfoy!" she yelled. "He what? No way Nudge, he's a bad guy, you can't go with him" I said.

"I knew you'd say that but that's too bad because I think he's really nice and kind deep down. And I do think he really does care for me and I'm going" she said storming off.

I groaned, my head hurt. This was a disaster. Between Fang and Ginny and a love sick Iggy, and now this, it was too much. I was about to leave to go out for a fly when I bumped into someone.

"Fred?" I asked. "Hey. What's up?" he asked. "Just need to clear my head" I smiled and he grinned. "Hey remember how I said I liked this girl and was going to ask her close to the dance?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Well, do you want to go with me?" he asked. "Me?" I asked shocked. "You" he replied. "Sure" I grinned and he beamed and headed off to his dorm. Well this was going to be one hell of a ball.


	7. Chapter 7: The ball

**Max's POV**

I stared at my refection in the mirror.

"As always this is as good as it's gonna get" I sighed, talking to myself.

"You talking to yourself again?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom. I turned around to say something smart-ass but forgot it.

"Wow, what did Ron ever do to deserve that?" I asked. She stood there with her usually bushy hair, sleeked into complicated twists and swirls. Her dress was a pinky-purple with spaghetti straps and it was crimpled in a very stylish way down the bottom.

"Thanks. And I have no idea" she giggled and I laughed. "And you look great. I love that dress. It's so you" she said and I rolled my eyes and looked back at the mirror.

I wasn't very traditional. My dress was black and looked as though it had been dragged through a rose bush for the mesh on it was torn and messy. It was strapless and there was a tie around my middle so it made it look as though I at least had some boobs. I also wore black gloves that went to just before my elbow and they were a thin wool with the top of the fingers cut off. I actually liked this dress.

"You ready?" Hermione asked. "No" I said and she rolled her eyes as we made our way out of our dorm. Ron was waiting in the common room for Hermione.

He wore a dress robe that looked older than Dumbledore. It was a maroon color with a bonnet. He fiddled and fidgeted with it looking unhappy but as soon as he saw Hermione is eye lit up and he smiled.

"You look great" he said and I saw her blush. "Ready?" he asked, not being able to stop grinning. He held out his arm and she took it and they left.

I fixed up my black roman shoes, no heel but looked good.

I then made my way down to the hall where the ball was being held. I arrived and looked around at the hall.

There were tables and chairs around the edges and a stage at the front. There was a giant space for dancing. There were candles and other decorations floating around, it was really cool.

I spotted Harry sitting down with a girl with straight black hair and a silver dress and I assumed her to be Cho Chang. I was about to walk over there when Fang walked up to me.

"Wow" I said and he grinned. He was in a black dress robe with a red bow-tie. "Don't you look smart" I said. "And you look great as well" he said. As best friends I wasn't used to this kind of stuff with Fang. I was more comfortable with wrestling him because he took my bacon, but trying to tell him how great he looked while he waited for his date was a whole different situation. Mercifully to break the awkwardness I saw him grin as he looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Ginny heading towards us. She wore a red dress and it looked really good on her and matched her hair. I grinned as I noticed that's why Fang's bow-tie was red; he had matched it to Ginny. That was so sweet. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"It's ok, go to her prince charming" I said and he rolled his eyes but grinned as he made his way over to her. A few minutes passed and still I couldn't see Fred.

I saw Nudge getting a drink when I saw Malfoy making his way towards her. I went up to him and before he saw me I pushed him into a wall. "You!" he spat. "Me" I glared. He twisted his hip to show me that he had his wand in his pocket, even though we weren't allowed to have them here.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you were armed" I said rolling my eyes and pinning him with one arm and pulling my wand out of a pocket on the inside of my dress. No one was looking so I pointed it at him, the tip poking him between the eyes and he went cross-eyed.

"I don't want a fight Ride. I'm just here for Nudge" he said. "And I'm supposed to believe that? It was only three days ago you turned my hair blue and I broke your nose" I argued.

"Just because I hate you Ride doesn't mean I feel the same towards Nudge" he sneered. "You're so pathetic" I shook my head. "Shut up mud-blood" he spat and I grinned, that's what I had been hoping he'd say. "And what do you think Nudge is? She's just like me" I said.

"No she's not. She's nothing like you. She's different, special" he said then looked as though he regretted it. I opened my mouth to curse him when I heard my name.

"Max!" Nudge yelled storming over to us. "I'm just talking to him" I said innocently. "Put your wand away" she hissed and I did.

"How could you? I though you respected me more. I can make my own decisions" she said pulling me away from Malfoy. "I know Nudge, but I'm just protecting you from this spineless worm" I glared at Malfoy and he glared back. "I can take care of myself" she said. "I know, but I'm your older sister, I'm just helping. "No your not. You may have been once, but not since you came here? Can't you see? It never affected me as much because you, Fang and Iggy were only gone for a year before I came here. But what about Gazzy and Angel? You just left them. You didn't even go home for Christmas last year. When was the last time you sent them a letter? You've become a different person. You never noticed how much I've grown up. You forgot Gazzy's birthday. You didn't listen when Fang tried to tell you about his problems. You didn't want to hear them did you? You've changed" she told me. "I've changed. At least I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. When was the last time you went for a fly?" I asked her. "It's not wrong to want to be normal and fit in. It's not my fault I was born like this" she said. "But it is your fault your trying to hide who you are" I said. "You're so hypercritical! You don't even care about us anymore! Ever since you made new friends, you never really needed us!" she yelled and I was surprised. "You guys are all that matters to me!" I yelled back. "When was the last time you spent more than a minute with Fang alone or help Iggy with his blindness?" She asked.

"Fang is busy as well. And Iggy is fine" I argued. "Oh really? Well from what I can see Iggy isn't fine, but it's not like you noticed" she said storming off with Malfoy and I saw what she meant.

Iggy sat by himself in a corner with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Ig?" I asked. "It's Luna" he said. "What about her?" I asked. "I don't think she was taking me seriously or something. She's not here" he whispered. "Well I'm sure she just got distracted by a bird or something. And Fred's not here yet" I reasoned.

He looked a bit better and we got up and went and got a drink.

"You look wonderful" someone said behind me and I turned to see Fred standing there. He (like every other male) wore a black dress robe and his black tie was untied. His red hair was messed up in a cute way and he had his normal cheeky grin on his face.

"I was thinking you were going to be a no show" I said. "Well I found this one on my way here" he pointed behind him and I saw Luna heading our way.

She was in a pale yellow dress with a yellow flower made of ribbon tied around her waist. It was very strange, but managed to suit her. "She was wandering the castle looking for her shoes" he whispered and I laughed as I noticed she was bare-footed.

"Iggy" she said walking up to him. "Luna" he asked and she took his hand. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my shoes" she frowned and he grinned. "It's ok" he said and they walked off.

"Sorry if I worried you" Fred grinned and I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't worried" I lied and he laughed. "Look, its Neville" he said pointing at Neville who was dancing with a girl from Hufflepuff.

There was a band I'd never heard of up on stage singing. A fast paced song came on.

"Wanna dance?" Fred asked holding out his hand. I sighed like it was a big decision and he grinned as I took his hand and we went onto the dance floor. I swayed my hips and Fred grinned as he spun around me, dancing. I laughed at his ridicules dance moves, but he was having fun so I copied him.

I saw Luna and Iggy dancing widely and people moved away in fear of their lives. I grinned at their cuteness. They were so perfect for each other. They were both nuts.

I saw Nudge and Malfoy dancing and he had his arm around her waist as they danced close. I pushed them out of my mind for I wanted to enjoy tonight and make the best of it with Fred.

A slow paced song came on and Fred grinned at me. I grinned as I placed my hands around his neck and we placed his around my waist.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. We slow danced until the music ended and we headed for a drink. I saw Nudge sitting in a corner and I was about to go over there and pretty much say 'I told you so' until I saw Malfoy walk up to her with a drink and she grinned and he took her hand and sat down with her. I sucked in a deep breath and my pride and walked over there.

"Nudge can I talk to you?" I asked. "I'm not in the mood Max" she said. "Please, it's important" I said and she sighed and whispered something in Malfoy's ear and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room with me.

"What is it?" she asked. "You were right" I said softly. "I don't care what you…wait. What?" she asked.

"You were right. Sure I don't like Malfoy, but this isn't about me, it's about you. You are old enough to make your own choices and I guess you were right about me not being there, so I guess I wanted to make it up by mothering you now, and as always, a good mother knows when to let go" I said.

I waited for her response then suddenly she threw herself at me and hugged me. "Thank you Max! And I was just being a bitch before, none of it was true. I'll show you Malfoy is a good person and everything" she said and I hugged her back. We headed back in and she skipped back to Malfoy.

"You ok?" Fred asked me. "I guess so" I said and the last song of the night was playing. We headed back to the dance floor. We were slow dancing and I grinned as I realized Fred's eyes never left my face. Just as the last beats of the song finished up Fred slowly lent in and my heart beat got faster. His lips brushed mine and my heart was going crazy. He pressed his lips down on mine and our lips moved in perfect sync. I ran my fingers through his red hair and he pulled me closer.

"Get a room" someone said and I looked up to see Fang grinning at me with his arm around Ginny's waist. "Shut up" I grinned and I took Fred's hand in mine.


	8. Chapter : Year 7, fight or flight?

_Year 7 (do not read if you don't want it to be spoiled. Plus I've changed some things)_

**Max's POV**

Gazzy was sorted into Gryffindor and is in year 1. Everyone waits anxiously as still no news of Harry, Ron and Hermione comes. They wait once again in the room of requirement for they were on the run from the Carrow's again. Everyone was in shock as suddenly Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the door. Everything was explained, and the battle was on.

"Nudge!" I called as people were running around trying to find ways to protect the castle.

"Here" Nudge said walking up to me. My heart saddened for her. She had never been right since she found out Malfoy had left to join the death eaters.

"Where are Fang, Iggy, Fred and Gazzy?" I asked her. "Gazzy has been evacuated; Fang is with Ginny in the hall and Iggy, Fred and George are blocking up the secret passages and making bombs" She said. "Max?" She asked looking up at me with big, sad eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Do you think Draco will be with the death eaters tonight?" She asked.

"I think you know the answer to that sweetie" I said pulling her into a hug. "It probably won't matter, we're all probably going to die" she sniffed.

"You can't think like that. We are going to win this" I told her firmly and she nodded and headed off to help Professor McGonagall with the spells.

Now all I had to do was believe that myself.

I headed off to the entrance to the school where they'd probably come from. Neville was out in front and Ginny, Luna and a few kids I didn't know were standing at the base of the bridge.

"Where's Fang?" Ginny asked me. They had become a couple not long after the ball. "I thought he was with you?" I said. "He was but then he went off looking for Nudge" she said. "It's ok then, Nudge is with Professor McGonagall" I said. "But what if something happens?" She asked and I got a knot in my stomach.

"They'll be ok. Remember they can take flight. Plus this school is guarded with Nicyals" Luna said.

I mouthed 'What's a Nicyal?' to Ginny and she shrugged and we grinned.

Just then I heard a loud crack and watched as the shield around us came to a tumble. My head snapped up as I saw Neville running towards us, firing spells behind him as hundreds of Death Eaters ran after him.

"Neville run!" I yelled whipping my wand out and throwing random spells to help him out.

The bridge began to collapse and Neville dived for us.

My heart thudded as Neville was no where in sight. Suddenly Neville pulled himself up and we ran to help him.

There were screams around us and light from spells flying everywhere.

I opened my wings and took off into the sky. I flew around the castle, but there were no entrances that weren't being taken over by Death Eaters. I flew into the castle, taking out a few death eaters with me.

I landed in the hall and my heart sunk. I saw beds and beds filled with both injured and dead. I tired not to look to closely incase I saw a familiar face.

I watched as more bodies were being brought in and a tear escaped my eye. I gasped as I saw them bring Lavender's unmoving body in.

I had to get out of this room and I ran down the corridor.

"Nudge!" I called as I saw her fighting off Death Eaters, but she didn't hear me.

All of a sudden the Death Eaters fell to the ground and Nudge and I looked around confused.

Another Death Eater came up to Nudge and before she could do anything he took off his mask and Draco Malfoy stood there.

"Draco?" Nudge whispered. "Nudge. I'm so sorry for everything" he said and I swear if it wasn't for Nudge I would have killed him there and then. "Please forgive me" he begged. "I'm sorry Draco, I cant trust you anymore" she said and I was proud of her. "Please, I'll do anything to regain your trust" he said. "Leave Voldemort, join us and then I'll see" Nudge said. Draco dropped his mask on the ground and stomped on it then threw his cloak to the ground. Nudge smiled and I rolled my eyes as she took his hand and they walked off.

I was about to yell at her but another face caught my eye.

"Fang!" I yelled as he ran past me. "Max!" he yelled running to me and hugging me. "You're ok" he whispered. "You know I can take care of myself" I sniffed and he held me tighter. "I want you to be careful. I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you" I whispered to him. "As it so happens, I finally have my power" he smiled. We all had small powers. Angel was telekinetic, Gazzy could mimic people, Nudge could draw metal and Iggy's super hearing and touch. I was just a fast flyer and awesome leader, but Fang never really got a power.

"What is it?" I asked. He held his hand over a cut on my arm and right before my eyes I saw the wound begin to heal right before my eyes.

"Oh my god" I gasped and he grinned. "So I'm going down to the hall to see if I can help in anyway" he winked and gave me a quick hug then left. "Oh, and if you see Iggy tell him that we could use him in the hall with his super touch to help find if there's anything happening" Fang called back.

I ran off and I didn't get far when I saw Iggy and Fred fighting off Death Eaters.

Iggy cast a spell and the death eater flew to the ground and was still. "Iggy!" I called and hugged him. "Hey Max" he grinned. "How are you smiling?" I asked. "I think we're going to win" he grinned. "Plus remember the Nicyals are here to help us" he winked and I giggled.

"You and Luna are perfect together" I said and he got the goofy look on his face he usually did when he was thinking about Luna.

"Anyway Fang wants you in the hall" I said. "Oh fun" he said and literally skipped off.

I shook my head at his retreating figure.

"Hey are you ok?" Fred asked pulling me into him. "Aren't you getting sick of asking me that over the years?" I asked him and he smiled. "You've never said yes outright yet" he said and I smiled.

I heard a scream and saw about ten Death Eaters charge in.

I broke out of Fred's grip and cast a spell at the closest death eater. I flew into the air as a spell just missed me. As I got to my feet there was an explosion. I rolled on the ground again.

I got up coughing on the dust. All around me were bodies lying on the ground, and then I saw him.

"Fred!" I screamed running to his body and dropping next to him. "No, no, no Fred!" I cried shaking him. Another death eater came towards me, and this time I aimed to kill.

I picked Fred up and snapped out my wings and flew as fast as I could to the hall. He was heavy, but I pushed through. I flew into the hall and landed, skidding to the ground, Fred flying in another direction.

"Fang! Help him!" I screamed. Fang ran to me and put his hands over Fred. Iggy ran up and put his arms around me as I cried.

Time seemed to tick past slowly. All of a sudden Fred took a deep breath and sat up.

"Fred!" I cried hugging him. "Max" he cried hugging me.

We stayed like that for ages until Neville ran in. "It's over. Voldemort is dead!"

We all cheered and I kissed Fred. We stayed in a passionate embrace for what seemed like eternity.


	9. Chapter 9: 19 years later

**19 years later.**

"Here" I said putting the trunk on the train.

I stood there with Harry, Ron, Hermione and their kids at the train station.

"Don't even think about it Damon!" I yelled as my 11 year old son was about to trip Lily. "I'm Alex" he said and I shook my head. Fred grinned at me and I glared at him.

Damon and Alex looked exactly like Fred and had his mischiefness. I guess that's what I get for marrying a twin.

"Mum" two girls said behind me at the same time. "Bonnie, Aria. Where are Uncle Fang and Uncle Iggy?" I asked. "They're coming" they said.

I also had two twin 13 year old girls who had long red hair but looked like me. Fang walked up with Ginny holding his hand. Fang had a girl and a boy. The boy's name was Chris and looked like him and was 3 and was holding Fang's other hand. The girl's name was Rosy and was 11 and looked like Ginny.

Iggy and Luna soon followed them and came up to us. They had a little girl that was a perfect blend of them with long blonde hair and Iggy's blue eyes, named Sapphire.

Malfoy and Nudge were at the hospital for Angel had just given birth to a little girl. Nudge and Malfoy's 12 year old daughter, Sky was already on the train, and their two sons, D.J (Draco Junior) who looked exactly like Draco and was 8 and their other son Sam who was 6 looked like a male version of Nudge, he was so cute.

I thought of Gazzy who would be here this time next year for his son Kevin was 10. He was the sweetest kid you'd ever meet and was exactly like Gazzy.

I waved goodbye as all my kids were on the train as it speed away. Fred kissed my forehead and put his arms around me as we watched the train get smaller in the distance.


End file.
